The objective of the proposed research is to score the teratogenic effects of a number of chemical compounds on mouse development. The investigation will be carried wtih A/Jax inbred mice. Weigh changes of the off-springs from drug tested females will be determined. Gross malformations spontaneous and drug induced, will be observed. We will also score the frequency and quantitative measurements of skeletal anomalies seen in cleared animals.